


We go with the tide

by imustspeakmyheart



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustspeakmyheart/pseuds/imustspeakmyheart
Summary: Love is hard when you belong to two different worlds. Fenris is a fisherman, Anders is a merman and together they make it work.





	We go with the tide

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend asked for mer Anders, so here is mer Anders!

The sea wind blew Fenris’ hair into disaray as he stood on the dunes surveying his surroundings. _He should’ve already been here.._ He thought, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. As was his custom, his fishing boat was neatly tied up at one of the piers close by and it would be safe there until he returned to it.

There. A splash disturbing the calm water. The flash of glistening scales breaking the surface for just a second. Fenris smiled and all but sprinted down from the dunes onto the beach, the sand tickling between his toes at every step. He’d left his shoes in his boat after all, knowing he would have little need of them now.

Without stopping, he stepped into the surf and waded into the water until it came to about his middle. Then he waited.

Another splash caught his attention from not too far off, his gaze snapping in that direction right away. When nothing came to surface, he couldn’t help but frown. “Hmm.” He hummed, resolving to wait a while longer. He always showed up without fail, after all.

Suddenly Fenris was underwater, arms around his waist pulling him down. In a moment of panic he struggled, flailing and kicking until he heard breathy laughter in his ear. Before he knew it he was pulled upright again, left to sputter and gag water out of his mouth. His bangs clung to his forehead and he ran a hand through his hair to slick it back so he could find the source of that tasteless little prank. Sure enough the culprit was floating leisurely in front of him, shit-eating grin on his face as Fenris had grown to expect.

With an annoyed huff he crossed his arms “Was nearly drowning me really necessary?” He questioned, eyeing Ander suspiciously. The man in question just laughed beckoned him to wade deeper into the water so they could be at eye level. Fenris couldn’t resist the inviting expression on Anders’ face, try as he might to be annoyed with him, so he finally complied. When he was up to his armpits in the water Anders smiled at him and looped his arms around Fenris’ neck. Fenris could feel the water move against his legs with the motion of Anders’ tail keeping him afloat.

“I missed you.” Oh Anders could be so charming when he wanted to be. Fenris raised a mocking eyebrow.

“So you opted to pull me under with you, huh. To your realm under the sea?” His deadpan voice combined with the unimpressed look on his face made Anders chuckle. The sound made some of the annoyance he still felt dissipate a little. Just a little.  

“I’ll take any chance to steal you away.” There was that cheeky grin again.

Fenris leaned forwards a bit, his arms wrapping themselves around Anders’ waist. “Is that so?” He challenged, looking the merman in the eye. He traced idle patterns on Anders’ back with the fingers of one hand, teasing. “Isn’t there a legend about how the kiss of a merperson will grant a mortal the ability to breathe underwater?”

His breath ghosted over Anders’ mouth for a tantalising moment before he pressed their lips together. Fenris could feel the smile on Anders as they kissed and involuntarily it made him happier too.

When they parted Anders had his eyes closed, trying to savour the moment. He ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Fenris’ neck that had already begun to dry, feeling how soft it was. Opening his eyes he found Fenris looking at him fondly.

“I do not think I feel any different, should we try again? Maybe this time.”

“We’ve been trying this ever since we met, I’m starting to think you have an ulterior motive. You’re not kissing me because of _feelings_ are you.” Anders theatrically contorted his face to bring his point home. Feelings, bah. Who needed those. Having Fenris snort and quickly lean in to peck Anders on the lips made him wonder though.

“Me? I only have the most pure intentions. Kissing is just an enjoyable side occurrence.”

They stayed like that for a time, just gazing at each other, hands roaming over backs and through hair. Feeling each other. Kissing occasionally. That had been their routine for a while now, every last day of the week, until Anders inevitably had to return to his life below the surface and Fenris had to his own home to go back to.

“Fenris..” Anders started, not knowing what he wanted to say as soon as he opened his mouth. He turned his face away, biting his lip.

Fenris didn’t know what to make of this, tilting his head and frowing. “Anders..?” Some stray hair had fallen in front of the other’s face and Fenris gently tucked them behind Anders’ ear, then hooked a finger under his chin to get him to look at him. The water swirled around him as Anders fidgeted with his tail. “What’s wrong?”

“I..” Anders met Fenris’ concerned gaze and swallowed his nerved down. “I wish I could go with you on shore. And be more than just.. Whatever it is that this is.” He gestured briefly between the two of them. “That story about kissing a mermaid and being able to breathe underwater, that’s just some bullshit story so fisherman’s  wives feel better about their husbands disappearing. Well. I guess it wouldn’t make them feel better to have their husband snatched away by some sea legend, would it? Fuck, I don’t know.”

It was silent for a while, Fenris considering his words and Anders anticipating them anxiously. They’d been skirting the line between casual dalliance and _something more_ for so long now that Anders had no idea anymore what he wanted.

So when Fenris tightened his hold on him and hugged him of all things, Anders made a very unflattering noise in surprise.

“You think I come out here every week for just someone? Just for kissing? You’re more of an idiot than I thought.” Fenris pressed a soft kiss to the side of Anders’ neck. His pulse beat erratically against his lips. “I do not know what this is or if it is right. But I know I don’t wish for it to end.”

And as Anders choked down the tears he felt prickling behind his eyes he embraced Fenris tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder. Neither of them seemed to know what they were doing then. No matter. Anders knew he would fight for this, had known since he first laid eyes on this beautiful man.

So they stayed and kissed and told stories under the moonlight until time didn’t mean anything anymore. And for a while they could forget they were from different worlds.

For a while they were just Anders and Fenris, feeling the first traces of blooming love.


End file.
